


We're Diving in, There's Nothing Left to Lose

by Barakittycat, JanxxBatch, titsmcge3



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Bands, Biological Parents, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Secret Relationship, Smut, Sneaking Around, Touring, Warped Tour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barakittycat/pseuds/Barakittycat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanxxBatch/pseuds/JanxxBatch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/titsmcge3/pseuds/titsmcge3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of her life, Eliza has been raised by her adoptive, abusive parents. She never knew her biological parents until they turned up at her doorstep on her sixteenth birthday, only to discover that her father was a member of the band which saved her life. An unlikely romance develops after one wild night. How can Eliza make amends with her newly found biological parents after the drama unfolds during the summer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Jack's POV**

 

> "Five minutes till show time," I heard Matt yelling from the green room.
> 
> "I can barley think about the show tonight,"Rian grinned.
> 
> "Yeah dude, your finally gonna meet her after you abandoned her when you were sixteen," I said jokingly.
> 
> "Come on, you know it wasn't like that how could me and Cass raise a fucking baby when we were still in high school."
> 
> "Lighten up, you morbid asshole," I said nudging his side.
> 
> "Sorry you're right, I'm just panicking in case that's what she thinks, you know?"
> 
> "Don't think like that,man, she'll understand. she'll need a while to come around, but she will eventually. I'm sure if she got pregnant at the age you and Cass were, she'd do the same," I reassured him.
> 
> "She'll be that age tomorrow actually, which is why Cass and I are going to surprise her."
> 
> "That's one hell of a surprise, wait, what if she's got a kid and you're a grandpa?" I teased.
> 
> "Fuck off," Rian said defensively, making me laugh.
> 
> "Thirty Seconds!" Matt informed us.

**Eliza's POV**

My phone buzzed as I stood on he pavement outside the arena,

Dad: _Me and your mum are pissed at Auntie Becks and won't be home tonight. Find your own way back._

To be truthful, I expected tem to let me down again, how could I anticipate otherwise?

 

> "Fuck's sake," I said under my breath, sliding my phone back in my pocket.
> 
> "Are you alright?" I heard a slightly familiar voice say, although I wasn't sure who it was directed at. I spun around to see a tall, skunk-haired man with a concerned expression looking down at me. Holy shit, Jack fucking Barakat was stood in front of me as I had makeup running down my face, matted hair ands stinking of my own and everybody else's sweat from inside thee venue.
> 
> "Hey, you okay?" he repeated forcing me to snap out of my trance of embarrassment and awe.
> 
> "Yeah," I sighed, "I jut have to wait for a fucking taxi." He looked me up and down, grinning slightly.
> 
> "Well Alex has family just outside of Manchester, and he and the guys have gone on a 'Duke Street Shuffle' whatever the fuck that is, so you can wait for your cab on the bus if you'd like?" he smiled invitingly. "I'm sure we'll find a few ways to past the time."

 Winking playfully, he linked my arm leading me out of the car park onto All Time Low's tour bus. I quickly checked my  phone: 00:04. Well, I didn't expect my birthday to begin like this...

* * *

Hi so this is the first chapter and the kind of prologue to our story. Because this is the prologue we didn't want it to be too long but we thought it gave a basic idea of the story as the summary was a bit vague, plus we thought it would of been bit too much to include smut in this chapter but you get the jist of what's happening here. There will be smut in future chapters though. Okay, we just wanted to say thank you for reading and let us know what you think so far. Oh, and the next chapter will be uploaded very soon thank you again. :)


	2. The Birthday

**Eliza's POV**

I was abruptly woken up on the morning of my sixteenth birthday by my mum nudging me somewhat vigorously. Just the fact that she had bothered to come and wake me gave me an idea that something was up.

 

 

 

> "El. El, wake up and listen to me," she hissed, barely giving me a chance to open my eyes before continuing.
> 
> "Right, you need to come downstairs: we have visitors." I wanted to question her, but I wasn't yet alert enough.

She was about to exit my bedroom when she turned to me, "And for fuck's sake Eliza, make yourself look half decent." With that, the bedroom door was slammed shut. I could hear my parents conversing with our 'visitors' in their fake polite tones. Why was it so vital that I met them?

Sighing, I picked up my phone and checked Keek to see if by chance, any drunk videos had been posted from the night before. I found that Zack had uploaded a new video and decided to investigate: 'MEET ME ON DUUUUUKE STREEEET, I'LL TAKE YOU OUT THOUGH I'M HARDLY WORTH YOUR TIME!' Alex yelled drunkenly.

> 'Heeeyyyy Jack! How was your night? Lonely?'
> 
> 'No, it was great,' Jack replied calmly, smirking.
> 
> 'Oh? So how was she?' Alex pressed.
> 
> 'Well...' Jack was just bout to reveal when the video ended. I grinned smugly to myself, feeling rather proud of myself.

I reluctantly left my bed to get ready. Fifteen minutes later, I emerged downstairs. Not wanting to keep our guests waiting - or anger my parents - all I had time to do was change out of my pyjamas and run a brush through my hair.

 

 

> "I'm really sorry about that," I smiled as I entered the living room, then I saw who our visitors were.
> 
> "Oh my God," I gasped at who I saw. Rian Dawson and Cassadee Pope were sat on our couch, both clutching a wrapped present each. Their eyes widened as they glanced at each other, straightening themselves up. Then, I remembered that I was wearing an All Time Low t-shirt. "Elizabeth, this is Rian and Cassadee," my dad stated, as if I wasn't already aware.

However, what he said next completely took me by surprise, "They're your biological parents." He just came out with it, as though it wouldn't have the slightest affect on me. Then again, my parents never really did give a shit about me, not my adoptive ones anyway. "We'll leave you to it," my mum said, smiling falsely as her and my dad left the room. My head was literally hurting with sheer confusion. I could feel tears prickling into my eyes: not only were two of my heroes stood right in front of me, in my house, but they were my parents. My real parents.

 

 

 

> "First of all," Rian said, standing up and handing his present to me. His eyes began to water, "happy birthday." I was unable to do anything but throw my arms around him and cry into his chest. All I could manage was a whisper, "You fucking saved my life." At this, Rian dropped the present and engulfed me in a hug. Cassadee came over and rubbed my back soothingly, planting a kiss on the top of my head. I looked up, wiping my eyes, and smiled at her. "Look at you," she said through tears, kneeling down to stroke my brunette hair and twirling a sea green end around her index finger, "you're so beautiful." This made me cry harder as I hugged her tightly. "We have some explaining to do," Rian said guiltily and Cassadee nodded at him.

We sat down on the couch, me fitting snugly between them. Rian and Cassadee told me how they were both sixteen, still in high school and barely able to look after themselves without a child. I wouldn't hesitate to do the same thing if I was in their position. I'd never been a believer in teenage pregnancy - no matter how ready the parents thought they were, they weren't. Unable to feel any resentment towards them, I finally spoke up after listening intently to their explanation, "It's okay," I smiled, "really." I was too astonished by it all to speak at any length; I didn't have the mental capacity to fathom how two of my idols were in fact my biological parents.

 

 

 

> "We'd completely understand if you resented us," Cassadee grimaced. "In fact, that's what we were expecting." I shook my head.
> 
> "Not at all, I couldn't do that. I understand, I really do," I reassured them both.
> 
> Rian's eyes suddenly lit up, as though he had a realisation or an idea. "We're flying back home tonight," he told me, "but you're familiar with Warped Tour, right?" he grinned.
> 
> No way was he about to do this, no way whatsoever. My heart began to race. "Yes..." I tried to act natural.
> 
> "Come with us! We're on the bill this year with a load of awesome bands. I'll sort out flights and everything." Cassadee gasped, proving that I wasn't the only one surprised by Rian's sudden decision. I couldn't conceal my excitement.
> 
> "Oh my God, are you serious?! You'd do that?!" I squealed.
> 
> "Of course!" he beamed. "It'll be a great oppertunity to get to know each other and it'll be a really fun time." I stood up as Rian and Cassadee did the same, hugging them both.
> 
> "Thank you so much," I whispered, beginning to cry again.

Immediately after Rian and Cassadee had left, despite Warped Tour being a few months away yet, I began organising what I would bring with me. For the first time in my life, I felt optimistic. This had never previously been possible, being raised by alcoholic, abusive, pathetic excuses for parents. But now, I felt like nothing could touch me. Just as I thought this, I remembered the night before - what had happened with Jack. I'd be faced with him again, him discovering that I was Rian's daughter, and I'd be spending a whole summer with him. There was no getting out of this now, not after seeing Rian and Cassadee so hopeful of building a relationship with me. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.


	3. Arriving in Baltimore

**Eliza's POV**

**At Home**

Rian had booked the flight and everything was sorted, I'm going to Warped Tour! I tried sleeping several times but it just didn't work. I checked my phone - 4:30 AM, which meant I only had to leave for my flight in another 2 hours but, shit, I'm nervous! Not only am I meeting the rest of the band which saved my life but I'm also going to see Jack, which is going to be the most awkward moment of my life. And it's not gonna be one of those awkward moments that you forget about after a few days because the moment only happened for a few minutes, but Jack and I are gonna be together for the whole Summer so I'll never forget this.  

I passed the time by listening to one of All Time Low's albums,  _Nothing Personal,_  and watching All Time Low's movie,  _Straight to DVD._ If Warped Tour was similar to what happens on  _Straight to DVD,_ then I'm gonna love this Summer (if I can avoid Jack). My alarm rang at 6:30 AM and the minibus that I had ordered to take me to the airport had arrived. I'd already said goodbye to my adoptive parents - if you could call it goodbye; I told them I was leaving and they told me to get them another bottle of beer. 

 

 

**On the Plane**

 

_"Ladies and gentlemen, can you all fasten your seatbelts and secure your dinner tables as we will be landing very soon",_ the pilot announced.

_"How long is soon, you arsehole?!",_  I thought to myself.

I mean seriously, he could be specific! I suppose if my adoptive parents were here and they actually cared they would probably just blame my anger on the fact that I'm the most nervous I've ever been. Although that's probably true, I keep getting angry at every little thing: the seatbelt, the dinner tables, the screaming, smelly baby next to me, the patronising flight attendant (basically everything I looked at).  
  
I landed in Baltimore and once again, the thought of Jack and I together for the whole Summer hit me like the plane's wheels hit the ground.

" _I think I'm going to be sick!" ,_ I thought to myself as the plane came to a halt and people began to collect their hand luggage. I got my bag and made my way off the plane, the bones in my legs feeling more like jelly than actual bone. Two small children pushed past me as I came into the airport and made me drop my luggage, and almost immediately a hand swooped upon it and hung it over it's shoulder. "I can carry this," Rian said happily and I jumped into his arms and he span me around. People must have thought we had been having a long distance relationship and we were meeting for the first time as we got a few funny looks and a few "Aw"s from a group of girls. He put me down and I asked     "Where is everyone?"

"Cassadee is with Zack, Alex and Jack on the tour bus in the parking lot," Rian replied, smiling.

Smiling awkwardly, I linked arms with Rian and we collected my suitcase. 

Rian stopped walking which made me stop, too. "Um, Eliza, did your parents not come on the plane with you?," he asked curiously.

"No. they'd only come with me if there was free booze and if they could sit away from me," I told Rian truthfully.

Like the proud father he was, Rian looked sternly at me and said "Maybe we could show up late to Warped and pay your mom and dad a visit and show them the meaning of the word 'parent'..."

As happy as I was that my father wanted to protect me, I didn't want to miss Warped Tour. That meant losing a happy moment with my parents and spending an angry one seeing my adoptive parents again.

"Nah, spending time with my real parents and having fun at Warped Tour means more to me than showing those dicks a lesson," I said.

Rian's face lit up at the words "Real parents".

We continued to walk and we arrived at the tour bus. The happy feeling drained from my body and fear began to sink it's way into my body once again. Rian opened the door and I saw Jack on the couch on his phone, probably looking at a picture of a fan's boobs. I immediately looked away so we didn't make eye contact and instead I greeted Zack first. "Hey!," Zack said simply and he hugged me, almost crushing me with his huge biceps. I returned his "Hey," and next was Alex (did I really just hug Zack fuckin' Merrick?!). "Are you sure this one's yours?" Alex jokingly asked Rian. Rian laughed but I didn't - it was quite offensive but they were close so I let it go. I hugged Alex and then my mum, just Jack left. I heard a scuffling noise as I was hugging My mum and as I turned around I saw the back of Jack walking away to the back of the bus - thank God! "What's his problem?" Rian asked, partially worried and partially angry. No-one answered so we all just forgot about Jack and had a good time as the tour bus took us to Los Angeles for the start of Warped Tour. But, shit! Jack remembered me and if he keeps avoiding me the whole Summer then everyone is going to be asking him what's wrong and what if he tells someone about me and him?! I don't even know how Rian would react...

 

 

**Los Angeles**

 

The tour bus came to a stop and everyone began to leave but before we could, however, Jack emerged from the back of the bus and stormed through us to the front door and left. I watched him for as long as I could but I soon lost him in the midst of other people. Nobody spoke for a while because everyone - apart from me- had no idea why Jack was being so weird. "Jack's never quiet like this, especially when he's meeting someone new!" Cassadee said with a worried tone.

 "I'm gonna go see what's bothering him," Rian said and ran after Jack.  
 _"Fuck!"_ I thought to myself. What if Jack tells Rian what happened?! Would he be fine with it and just accept the fact that his 16 year old daughter had sex with one of his bestfriends or would be beat him up and never speak to him again?! Most likely the latter...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi:)  
> Leave some comments and and there'll be more chapters to come really soon:)


	4. Oh Shit.

**Jack's POV**

I can't believe we are finally going to meet Rians daughter, the last time id seen her she was this tiny precious mop of brown curls. It broke my heart seeing how upset it made Cass and Ri when they had to give her up.

I really didn't think they'd last as a couple long enough to finally reunite with their daughter to be honest, it completely broke them to pieces when they couldn't keep her; they couldn't even name her.

But they made and I couldn't be happier for two of my bestest friends to get back the missing piece of their family. They're going to make perfect parents , Cass has such a sweet nature and Rian will make an awesome dad, better than I'll ever be able to!

\------------------------------------------

I walked into the living area of the tour bus, floping onto the leather plush couch (we've definitely come a long way from riding in the back of a worn out mini bus to touring the world on a huge decked out tour bus). The bus was causing traffic in the pick up zone of the airport. Apparently Cass had texted Alex  
saying that Eliza's plane had landed okay and she was just collecting her bags and to get everyone together for her arriving.

I was sat replying to tweets from fans when the tour bus door swung open revealing a grinning rian. I hadn't seen him this happy since the day Eliza was born and he was holding her in his arms for the first time!

What the fuck?! So many thoughts flooded my head, screaming at me, as I saw the one face I hadn't anticipated to see walk through that door. There she stood gazing past me to alex chatting idly to her new found family. I hadn't connected the name with my current event until now, until the moment she stepped foot onto the tour bus with her 'dad' Eliza : the girl who I slept with and then abandoned back in the uk.

What the fuck have I done, shear panic lepped over me. I needed some air but I couldn't leave, the whole bus would know something was up, how could she act so casual finding out she'd slept with her dad's best friend??!?

Maybe she's convinced herself it never happened, maybe it's not actually her and I freaking out over nothing. I've got to play it cool, keep it together Barakat! Then her eyes scanned the room meeting mine for a split second but long enough for the guilt in her eyes to radiate through me. I couldn't stay in this room any longer pretending like I hadn't fucked his daughter on our tour bus!

\------------------------------------------

I hadn't left my bunk for the three days Eliza had been on tour with us. I couldn't face anyone and the guilt had consumed every thought i had.

I was lying in my bunk, my headphones blurring blink-182. It reminded me of my days in high school hiding out in my room, my favourite bands blasting, like I used to when I'd fucked up and was too stubborn to apologise.

A sudden thought hit me Rian had talked about it being his daughters sixteenth birthday the day he had gone to surprise her meaning she was only fifteen going sixteen the night I'd slept with her. Holy shit! Not only had I fucked my best friend's daughter, she was his teenage minor daughter! I'm basically a pedophile, oh my fucking god!

I felt sick rising from the pit of my stomach threatening to erupt on the inside of my bunk. I ran into the hallway of the bus that led towards the living area and toilet. I pushed past the crowd that had gathered in the front of the room . I saw rian and cassedee snuggling their daughter ("making up for lost time"according to Cass) on the couch beside the exit. The guilt and realisation of her age made my breathing heavy and my chest tight. My vision started to blur, I thought I was going to have a panic attack. I pushed past matt, who had come to talk to me, laughing about how id finally "resurfaced from my bunk". I ran towards the exit, thankful that the bus had finally come to a stop in LA.

 

 **A/N** : Hello! Thanks for reading. Sorry it's took so long to update I've been away on holiday and haven't been able to write until now.

I know it's kind of a pointless chapter, just a short filler but we thought we should show it from jacks point of view and stuff. Plus hopefully it explains his thought process and doesn't just jump to bits like some fanfictions do idk :) oh well I hope you enjoyed it and leave some comments etc and I'll love you forever! Okay thank you :3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Thank you for reading, and make sure to leave us feed back or let us know what you think so far :).
> 
> And for anyone who prefers reading on wattpad or for reading offline we've uploaded exactly the same story on there as well:http://www.wattpad.com/61610611-we%27re-diving-in-there%27s-nothing-left-to-lose  
> Barakittycat's tumblr : http://jagk-barakittycat.tumblr.com/  
> Our joint twitter : https://twitter.com/its_rianing  
> TitsMcge3's twitter: https://twitter.com/_acidr4in


End file.
